


Promotion

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: Crossword - AU [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossword - AU, Ellie the dog, F/M, Humor, Meet the Family, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam gets promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.She uses the opportunity to introduce Jack to her father, Jacob Carter.Can Jack be a poster child of a boyfriend?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Crossword - AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540798
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Promotion

The black-and-blue striped tie strangles him, the collar of his shirt suffocates him. He’d never ever touch a crossword puzzle in his life again if he could loosen the silken instrument of torture or pop the top button open. He really wants to. His fingers itch.

He can’t.

It’s not his fault that he wears the clothes he abhors, a formal dark blue suit, a white dress shirt and a pair of polished black shoes. The salesman called them ‘Derby shoes’ as if that should ring a bell.

Samantha insisted that he dresses up for the occasion. Reluctant, he agreed. He didn’t want to incur her wrath and trailed behind her like a sullen puppy while they were shopping. He didn’t have any say in the decision-making process.

So, here he stands in the second row, feeling like a fish out of water.

If it wasn’t that important, he would have tried to wriggle out of the engagement. Seemingly, it is an honor to even be invited. Well, they owe him after he saved SG-1, SG-3, P3-whatsoever, Earth, and the whole galaxy. Single-handedly. He should remind the President at the next opportunity.

He gets carried away.

Today is not about him. Today is about his space hero. Jack hopes the torture is worth the trouble. If he judges by the fuss going on around him, one might think Samantha gets awarded with the Nobel Peace Prize.

He takes a deep breath and regrets the decision immediately. It would look embarrassing if he died due to self-asphyxiation during the ceremony.

Besides, her father attends. Trying to kill himself is not the best way to score some Brownie points.

Jacob Carter, former General, and now host to a Taka…, Tiko…, - ah now he got it – Tok’ra named Selmak. Samantha explained to him that the Tok’ra are some snake-like creatures who oppose the Goa’uld. They’re a valuable ally and had saved her father’s life. It would be highly unwise to offend them. Her scowl and the implied threat to drag his ass halfway across the galaxy convinced him. Today, he will be on his best behavior if he avoids an untimely death caused by his tie.

Jack can’t grasp the concept of the relationship between her father and Selmak. How does someone live with such a parasite in their head? Do they talk in your sleep? Do they even speak your language? Do they disclose your innermost secrets like a gossipmonger?

His eyes scrutinize the man on the other side of the room. The combination of brown leather, beige linen, and a strategically placed dark green towel suggests a questionable taste in fashion. Although it looks more comfortable than his own clothes. Why does he have to suffer while her father looks like he comes straight out of a safari? Only the hat is missing. Life is unfair.

Jack doubts, he survives another hour in this hot and sticky room. Every minute feels like an eternity. His hands twitch beside him.

Bored, he listens to General Hammond’s never-ending speech with half an ear only. It goes on and on about honor, courage, and duty in a unique military way. Once more, Jack is glad that he didn’t enlist when he was young, now more than ever. He can’t imagine a life where he is not allowed to publicly show his love for his space hero.

Jack’s already low attention strays from the background tootling to more exciting things, the people around him. In the front row, there are Samantha and Colonel Kawalsky, who is confined to a wheelchair. The aftereffects from the alien virus forced the Colonel to retire from active field duty. Teal’c, Daniel, and a newbie, whose name he never bothered to memorize, stay on her left. In the second row, there is Janet to his left and some other military personnel to his right. Everyone wears their dress blues with pride, spine straightened and eyes focused in the direction of the speaker.

Jack’s fingers scratch over his chin and encounter only smooth skin. That was the icing on the cake. He had to shave to look more presentable, whatever that means. She was lucky, he still owned an electric shaver.

He hopes that Samantha appreciates his sacrifices and rewards him in a private ceremony later.

Inevitably, his eyes fall on her backside. She looks stunningly beautiful in her snug dress blues. Every curve is highlighted. His gaze roams lower and takes in the taut muscles in her legs. His fingers itch again for totally different reasons.

A certain body part approves his train of thought.

When he saw her in her uniform this morning, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there against the bedroom door. Or on the bed. Or on the sofa. Or against the front door. Or like that one time against the railing in the backyard. Or-

Thunderous applause shakes him out of his reverie. Oh, god! He attends his girlfriend’s promotion ceremony and has nothing else to do than fantasize about her. Embarrassed, he joins in.

For the first time that day, Jack is glad that he wears a suit. The lower part of his jacket conceals his latent state of arousal.

With confidence in her steps, Sam walks up the ramp to the podium. The Stargate thrones majestically in the background.

General Hammond holds up a paper and announces, “The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. She has fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of Major. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect, and the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force.”

The General removes the Major insignia from her epaulets and replaces them with Lieutenant Colonel insignia. They salute each other as everyone else in the room acclaims. She raises her right hand and repeats the words after the General. This part of the ceremony, Jack blocks out on purpose.

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. The official leader of SG-1 and the most respected woman in the room, aside from being the smartest one. She is his cool girlfriend. His alone.

Jack beams with pride, causing the muscles in his face to ache from the excessive strain. Delirious with joy, his heart almost explodes in his chest. The butterflies in his stomach buzz as if they are caught in a tornado. He is willing to forget the inconveniences of the day he so bravely endures.

With grace and poise, Sam strides back to the group of people eager to shake her hand and congratulate her on her promotion. A flurry of people passes Jack, who is rooted to his spot. He doesn’t like to share. He prefers to have her undivided attention directed at him. He wants to praise her and declare his undying love, embrace her, hug her, kiss her and … nope, not going there.

A year ago, he’d laughed at anyone who would have suggested that a woman in a military uniform could mess with his libido and play havoc with his senses. He was proven wrong the day he met Samantha.

Unexpectedly, she stands before him and beams with pride and joy herself. Once again, he goes up in flames in the face of her stunning beauty. No chance to hide his dopey grin.

He is mesmerized and paralyzed. His ravenous brain devours and memorizes the striking vision in front of him. Confident, radiant, and ravishing, like a field of gorgeous and unwavering sunflowers in the summer sun. Once more, the interest of an impatient growing body part is piqued. Jack becomes only aware of her movements when her hands cradle his face. Her crimson and glossy lips press against his. They are warm and sensual.

Apparently, this Code of Conduct for non-military personnel consists of more holes than a block of Swiss cheese.

His hands grab her hips of their own volition. He tilts his head a fraction. The changed angle increases the intensity while her slightly parted lips urge him on. The ghost of a moan hovers at the tip of her tongue. Jack indulges himself in her intoxicating scent of sweet jasmine and ylang ylang.

The kiss takes on a life of its own until someone next to them clears their throat, loud and clear.

Jack wishes the intruder away, far away. Through the Stargate. On the other side of the galaxy. Very far away, indeed.

Sam seems to have more willpower. She disentangles herself from their intimate embrace. Jack misses her touch immediately. His eyes flutter open and stare in the so not amused face of Jacob Carter.

Shit. So much for making a positive first impression.

The back of his hand sweeps over his mouth and tries to eradicate the evidence from a few seconds ago.

“Hi, dad.” A nervous smile tucks at her lips.

“Congratulations, Sam! I’m so proud of you.” Her father’s penetrating eyes don’t leave Jack’s face. “Judging by your display of affection, you’ve already started your own celebration.”

A faint pink blush graces her cheeks as she ducks her head. Adorable.

The unperturbed stare irks Jack. At some point, her father must blink. Or is this a secondary effect from the blending?

Sam comes to his rescue. “Dad, this is Jack.” Her hand waves between the two men. “Jack, my father, Jacob Carter.”

And the death glare settles back on him. His tight shirt collar suffocates him as he gulps down. He's close to squirming under the scrutiny.

Say something profound. “Good day, sir,” he chokes out and extends his right hand. Internally, Jack groans at himself. At least now he knows from which parent Sam inherited the ability to reduce him to incoherent babbling.

Jacob answers with a firm handshake. “So, you’re the young man who has taken up permanent residence in my daughter’s bed.”

“DAD!” Sam protests and looks daggers at her father.

“What?” Jacob shrugs his shoulders, the perfect picture of innocence. “Selmak is concerned about your safety.”

“Selmak?” she questions, hands on her hips.

Jack is fascinated by the back and forth between the two of them. And glad that he isn’t the center of her father’s attention anymore.

Jacob’s eyes glow yellow, and his voice declines an octave, “We are concerned about your well-being, Samantha. Among the Tau’ri, there seems to be a tendency of older males to exploit younger females.” Selmak glowers at him. “If she ever needs our help, our resources will be at her disposal.”

Stunned, Sam has lost the ability to speak and gapes at her dad.

Anger starts to boil within Jack, his jaw tightens. Really? They threaten him? He can accept if her father is skeptical and even disapproves of their relationship. It doesn’t come as a surprise with Sam’s trail of failed relationships and their age gap. A father always protects his daughter, no matter how old or capable she is. But insinuating morally ambiguous intentions? He draws the line at that.

Jack takes up position in front of Jacob, shoulders squared. With more confidence than he feels, he addresses the older man, “Jacob? Selmak?” Jack doesn’t care who is in charge right now. “Nice try, but your little speech doesn’t impress me much, because, ... you know..., draw a number and get in line.” A flicker of irritation passes over Jacob’s face. Unflinching, Jack continues, “If I ever hurt Sam, intentionally or unintentionally, she is more than capable of kicking my ass halfway across the galaxy. She has made that clear from the beginning. And if that’s not enough, there is a number of people more than happy to assist her.” With his fingers, he ticks the names off. “Let’s see, there are Janet, Colonel Kawalsky, Teal’c, Daniel, General Hammond, and probably every other military personnel on base. Even my own dog would turn on me,” he emphasizes. “So, thanks, but she doesn’t need your help.”

Jack’s fingers feel clammy, whereas his pulse races like he’s competing in the hundred-meter sprint in the Olympic finals. From the corner of his eyes, he notices an impressed smile overtaking Sam’s features. It calms him a bit to know that he has her full support. Still, his trembling pinkie finger yearns to establish a physical connection with her.

Jacob, however, keeps a straight face, not a single, tiny hair moves.

The silence drags on. Jack’s muscles feel like a rubber band on the brink of snapping.

Suddenly, Jacob’s eyes glow. The corners of his mouth curl up, and one hand pats Jack on the back. “Truly impressive, Jack! I didn’t know you had the balls.”

The tension leaves Jack’s body. He releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sam’s posture eases as well.

Jacob clasps his shoulders and invites him. “Let’s go to the mess hall. There is a cake with my name written on waiting for me.” He steers him toward the corridor. “And on the way, I’ll tell you the story about a ten-year-old trying to build a volcano for a science project and ended up destroying half the kitchen.” He chuckles, “You should have seen her mother’s face.”

“DAD!” Her indignation echoes through the emptying gate room.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! I love the interaction between Jacob/Selmak and Jack.
> 
> Welcome to the family, Jack!


End file.
